A Way Back Into Love
by MelinHakashi
Summary: Sesshomaru has had a rotten past when it comes to love and when it looks like no one could ever be made for the stoic lord he comes across the most annoying, the most wisecracking, the most cheerful, and very deadly woman.....who is perfect for him
1. A Starcrossed Meeting

_**A Way Back into Love**_

Looking over his lands the great Sesshomaru Tashio sighed with annoyance....

currently his retainer Jaken was being chased by the ever determined Rin. Squawking

in agony, Jaken pleaded with his lord to cease Rin's endless torture. Raising one of his

boots the great lord kicked the toad, therefore teaching him to 'fly' straight into a tree.

Squealing with laughter Rin finds herself rolling on the ground, obviously enjoying the view

of Jaken kicking his legs and screaming like the idiot he was. "Rin...cease this foolishness.

We have many things to attend to today and this Sesshomaru cannot stand to hear the toad

whine relentlessly. "Rin, stopping immediately, jumps to her feet and wipes the toothy grin

from her face. "Yes my lord," the little girl replied with much fervor. Only when the stoic demon

turned his back and replied with the ever famous 'hn', did the little girl send an evil smirk Jaken's

way.

With Inuyasha's Group- (yasha's pov)

I smell the wind around me...there is an unnatural chill within the air that I had not sensed before.

I smell a scent that reeks of dead bones and dry clay, and I can only deduct that it must be Kikyo.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here? I thought Naraku killed you." The cold priestess that I had once

loved turned to look at me.... "No Inuyasha, I was not killed. Somehow I managed to survive and

return to my soul collectors in time to prolong my miserable life." She stated with no emotion. I felt

my heart wrench in my chest...how could this woman be the same person I had come to know and

love over 50 years ago before her death? "Please Inuyasha....tell me you love me still. Please tell

me that we will always be together. "I felt all pity leave my heart for her at this statement. I must

tell her how I feel or I will never know any happiness....I cannot have both Kagome and her. I must

choose now....before I lose out on my chance. "Kikyo....I will always love you but I cannot be with

someone who is dead. You were my first love, true, but I love Kagome. She is my life now...and I

am not willing to lose her over a corpse. "I knew my words would sting...but I knew if we were both

to heal...I had to be blunt about my emotions. I now see Kikyo fall to the ground...clutching her bosom

and crying out her anguish to the world. I take my blade and I run her through....finally giving her the

peace she deserved....something that would have been impossible for me to do years before. I bury

my old love and mourn her loss....I finally lift myself from the ground and take off into my forest. I'm

going to the one place I know my love will be....beyond the passage within the Bone Eater's Well....

to my lovely Kagome.

Back With Sesshomaru's Group (Sesshomaru's POV)

I watched my half brother as he put the dead priestess to rest....I had to say that I was proud of my

younger sibling. He had spent all his years running between the miko, Kagome, and the clay pot known

as Kikyo....He was finally seeing that he was foolish to want a dead miko instead of a living, breathing one.

I no longer see him as a foolish half-breed boy....but as a man. Perhaps now would be the right time to accept

him back into my household....as a brother in blood as well as in arms. I was suddenly brought out of my

musings at the sound of laughing from above me.... I looked upwards into the trees only to see a beautiful

Inuyokai demon smiling down at me. Jumping down from her perch...the female smiled at me. "Hello Lord

Sesshomaru...fancy seeing you here on this glorious day. "the female said with laughter in her voice

"HN, What is it to you? I don't remember ever meeting you, yet you know of my name and station. Explain

yourself, Wench. I said with no emotion. "Lord Sesshomaru....you will refrain from calling me such disrespectful

names. If not I will remove your tongue at its source. The woman replied with ice in her tone. Roaring out my anger

I grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up in the air....or I thought I had grabbed her neck. I had simply grabbed a

tree trunk that had been behind her previously. I suddenly felt a knife to my throat and an arm around my neck in a

vice like grip. I was appalled...no one in my 400 years had ever been able to touch me let alone escape my wrath.

Yet this woman had not only done both but also had a weapon lodged against my throat, threatening to relieve my

body of the precious life fluid that was flowing through my veins and jugular. "I am the princess of the Northern and

Southern lands...you will not disrespect me or try to inflict bodily harm on my person! Is that understood Lord

Sesshomaru?" The little onna yelled in my ear. "It is crystal clear...Lady....." "Melin, My name is Melin Hakashi. I

am Lord Jakashi's only child....his heir? ""My apologies Lady Melin....I let my anger get the best of me. Of course

you would know me....I am in alliance with your father. "I ground out with malice. Removing the cold blade from my neck and returning it to its sheath, the young woman smiled at me. " I'm sorry to have done that Lord Sesshomaru….I hope that you will forgive me in time." I looked at the woman. How could she expect me to forgive her for hurting my dignity, my pride, and last but not least my reputation as the 'killing Perfection'….yet in spite of myself, I laughed. " Your father was right about one thing he mentioned about you….you are as deadly as you are beautiful." I froze….how could that have slipped out of my foolish mouth?! Never had I ever given any woman a compliment or word of praise….but yet I had just given this beautiful Inuyokai both. Shaking my head and deciding that the woman had cast some type of spell on me….I turned and

Walked away. The sound of footsteps behind me, however, alerted me that the woman had continued to follow me back to my camp. Wheeling around on the balls of my feet…I turned to face the annoying wench where she stood. "What is it that you wish of me, My Lady?" I stated with as much composure as I could muster. Laughing once again she stated…"I am simply observing my father's greatest ally formerly known as the 'Killing Perfection'….though I hardly see why you are called such."


	2. Infuriating Thoughts

Chapter 2- Infuriating Thoughts

Once again Lady Melin's words graced my thoughts....I still had no idea as to why she questioned the reason that I was called the Killing Perfection. I'm sure that even

she could see that I was built for destruction....and I told her this. She once again laughed at me and stated that there was more to me than anyone could possibly see. She then bounded off into the trees...her laughter ringing ever constantly in my ears. It has now been a month since I've seen her last. Though she does not show herself i sense she is there...watching and protecting like a secret guardian of an ancient remnant of a lost empire. Since the day we met, my mind has been plauged with thoughts of the infernal female. I recall the soft flowing actions of her walk and the graceful manner of her speech. I also catch myself remembering the dark almond color of her hair, the forest green shade of her eyes, and the light blue stripes on each cheek, as well as the star that sits in the middle of her forehead. I find myself anticipating her presence....and looking forward to her mocking laughter. As infuriating as she is...I must admit to myself that I have developed a deep infatuation with the woman. I also must admit that she was right when she stated that there was more to me than anyone could see. I was not the cold calculating monster that i was constantly portrayed to be....Being an Inuyokai, emotions were very dear to me. For some reason or another, however, I found myself unable to express these emotions around anyone. I couldn't risk that vile scum, Naraku, to harm anyone i might care for and use any or all emotions against me. I had already made that mistake twice already....once with Rin, and the other with......I couldn't even think her name anymore. Thoughts of _her _still brought me pain....to think that _I _couldn't save her in time. I had been too late to save my darling _Sen. _In less than seconds she had been dead....Naraku had torn her to shreads before my very eyes and there was not even enough of her body left to ressurect with the Tensiga. This was why I was obligated to seek revenge on that pathetic excuse for a half demon.....he had killed the one I had loved and had almost succeeded in killing my ward also. I certainly could not allow myself to attach myself to Melin....not when I was so close to bringing an end to Naraku's existence. If I were to get emotionally involved with Lord Jakashi's daughter, it could endanger both the life of Melin and the lives of everyone in existence. I shook my head trying to rid myself of all thought.....but one thing was certain....I could not allow myself to endanger yet another life. With this thought in mind, I put up my emotionless mask and continued on my journey to rid the world of Naraku.


	3. A Dangerous Encounter

Chapter 3- A Dangerous Encounter

Naraku's POV-

Looking into Kanna's mirror, I saw Lord Sesshomaru with the most stunning creature that I had ever seen. Her hair was a dark almond color, her eyes a dark green like the trees of a forest, and she was the most deadly woman that I had ever run across. Never before in my life as Naraku or in any time in my life as Onigumo had I ever seen such a woman that matched me perfectly. If heart was as dark as mine, I am sure she would make a strong mate. Unfortunately though....she is almost as pure as that annoying miko Kagome....ku ku ku.....but that is easily rectified. "Kagura! Come here at once." I shout to my incarnation. Almost immeadiately Kagura appeared out of the shadows of my dark fortress. "What do you wish of me..._Master_ Naraku." She ground out with much hatred. Ignoring her obvious distaste for any and all tasks that I had for her....I stated

"I would like for you keep a close eye on Lord Jakashi's daughter, Melin. Make sure to stay out of sight and report back to me in about a week. I would like to know everything I can about her. Take Kohaku with you....that way I can make sure that you do not mess this plan up. I should have put an end to your miserable life long ago." I said with a smirk. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST END MY PATHETIC LIFE, AS YOU CALL IT AND DO US BOTH A FAVOR?!" She yelled infuriated. Smacking her across her face, I plainly stated..."Because that would give you the freedom you desire. By keeping you alive...I make your torture more excruciating. Next time you shall not raise your voice to me or there will be a more serious punishment. Now get off your lazy behind, get on that cursed feather, AND DO THE TASK I ASSIGNED TO YOU!" Picking her self up off the floor, Kagura ran out of the door. Laughing maniacally I couldn't help but await the report that Kagura would bring back to me. "Soon, very soon.....I shall have Melin as my mate. Then I will most certainly be invicible." I whispered to myself.

Back In the Western Lands

(Melin's POV)

I had been watching Lord Sesshomaru's group for weeks, when I noticed that Lord Sesshomaru's so called retainer failed to guard Rin properly. I then proceeded to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to leave camp. I was well aware that Lord Sesshomaru knew that I was there....I hadn't masked my scent. I wanted him to know he would be unable to deter me from my task at hand. Finally my wait was over....Goodness that man takes forever. Walking into his camp Lord Sesshomaru's retainer Jaken came walking up to me, squawking his displeasure all the way. Rolling my eyes at his attempts to be rid of me...I picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him into a tree. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw the annoying amphibian screaming and kicking his short limbs. Yelling up to him I said..."You will no longer be charged with the protection of Rin. When I am in camp you will be given a brake. I shall take over the protection of Rin the very second I walk into camp. Oh and Jaken....If you so much as breathe a word of this to your Lord, I will personally turn you into a toad stool!" Squawking that I was an insolent wench that would be unable to lift a hand without breaking a nail....the little imp soon made my anger boil. Growling out my displeasure....I swiped my claws across the trunk of the tree he was currently lodged in and broke it in half. "How's that for a pampered palace brat that cannot take care of herself? Ignorant vermin..." I growled out. Keeping quiet this time, Jaken went and sat on the opposite side of the camp. Walking over to Rin who was cowering behind a tree....I seen that she was completely frightened of me. "Please come out Rin....I will not hurt you. I want to protect you so you don't get hurt." I continued to talk calmly to the child until she poked her head out from behind the tree. Sniffling away the last of her tears....the little girl asked me a question I was surprised to hear. "Would the pretty lady like to pick flowers with Rin? Rin wants to pick a whole bunch of flowers for Lord Sesshomaru."

"I would love to Rin." I said while smiling. Grabbing her hand, I took her to the meadow not far from camp. I wound up having to carry her back because she had fallen asleep while she was talking to me. I set her on a sleeping mat and covered her with what I assumed was her blanket. Looking around I saw that the toad had disappeared....So I sat down against a tree and watched over the sleeping girl until I sensed Lord Sesshomaru approaching fast. Masking my scent from the camp site....I jumped into the tree that I had currently been propped up against. Just as I had gotten settled in my hiding place...I then saw Lord Sesshomaru and his incompetent retainer walk into camp. Looking around, Lord Sesshomaru took into account the seemingly empty camp. Smirking, he came over to the tree that I am currently hiding in. He then proceeded to prop himself against it as I had done earlier that evening. That aggrivating dog! He somehow knew I was there and he was making sure that I would be unable to get down without disturbing him! You can bet my blood was boiling. Glaring down at the seemingly oblivious Sesshomaru....it seems that I would be made to play the waiting game once again....and unfortunately Lord Sesshomaru seems to be horribly good at waiting.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I knew that the female behind my infatuation was currently in the tree above me. Laughing to myself...I could feel her anger rise ever slowly. She knew that I was aware of her presence and that she would be unable to escape from the tree without me noticing. Smirking to myself I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the woman would get impatient...... Slowing down my breathing so my heart rate would make it seem as though I were asleep....I waited for her to make a move. I did not have long to wait however....in less than ten minutes later...she was out of the tree and trying to sneak back to the woods. Jumping up I placed a hand around her waist and covered her mouth. Within seconds I had her pinned to the ground...all the while smirking triumphantly down at her. Her anger only grew when she realized that she was trapped. She started to fight against me all the while not making a sound. All struggling ceased however and I looked down to see that her face was coming closer to mine. All thoughts left my head when her lips touched mine in the softest kiss I had ever experienced. Releasing her hands, I wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Digging her hands into my silver hair...she moaned into the kiss. Then as soon as it had started, it abruptly ended. Before I knew what had happened....She had escaped my grasp, kicked me clean across the camp, and disappeared into the darkness. I would have followed her but only discovered that she had masked her scent and was long gone by now. How could I have been so stupid?! Grrrrrrr Infuriating woman.....My anger suddenly dissipated as I smirked. There was no doubt in my mind that I would meet up with the woman again.....and then she would get her punishment for the dangerous encounter that she had just caused. Laughing to myself I knew this would be fun....after all, Inuyokai love a good chase. Forget not getting involved....this woman had set her snare and she had caught me. No way I'm giving up this delightful opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Dreams

It'd spent 6 weeks tracking Naraku, and no trace could be found of him or of his minions. Melin continues to evade me. Her presence continues to linger, but I remain unable to lock onto her exact location. Jaken still continues to squawk out his distaste about her constant invasions of my camp. She continues to watch Rin within the periods of my absences. Rin has informed me that, Melin has also begun to instruct her in the ways of being a lady. Even I have noticed her improvement…Rin has all together ceased referring to herself in the third person, and has begun to show impeccable table manners. Melin has even begun to train my young ward in the art of combat…something Rin rather enjoys doing all hours of the afternoon. I can still catch small senses of Lady Melin…but I have yet to see her since our dangerous encounter. I await anxiously the day when we shall cross paths once more. No matter how hard I try, I am unable to accomplish ridding her from my mind. She has begun to invade my very soul. My thoughts and dreams are filled of her. I have even come to consider her as pack…were she ever to fall into harms way I would defend her with my very life, just as I would protect Rin. Something must be done about this soon, but for now I am coming up on my castle. The upcoming battle with Naraku is making me nervous… with my mind focused on Melin…I fear I will be caught unaware. _I find myself in the middle of a meadow…I sit meditating trying to clear my mind. Suddenly that bell like laughter rings in the air…" Melin ? " Like a ghost from the shadows, she materializes out of thin air it seems. Smiling at me…she saunters closer. Walking in circles, Stalking me. Smiling at me…she places a chaste kiss upon my nose. Pulling back to admire her…I see that her face has contorted with fear. Looking for the threat that had caused such a look to grace her face…I hear the sadistic laughing of an enemy that I could never forget. Turning back to warn Lady Melin…I see that she is gone. Nothing remains of her except her look of fright forever engraved into my memory. _I awake suddenly in a cold sweat…Jumping from my bed, I see that I am safe within the confines of my sleeping chambers. Gone is the dream that has been plaguing me since the day of my arrival…but I fear that it will return again once more the minute my eyelids loose the everlasting battle of fatigue. Walking to my window, I see that the full moon has begun to fade away into the first few lingering hours of dawn…Today's the day I seek out Lady Melin to implore her to stay at my castle…I fear if I should fail at this my mind will be without a moments peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Search Soon Over

Having searched for Lady Melin for over an hour, I finally locked onto her scent disappearing into a barrier. Breaching the barrier, I continue walking until I arrive at a clove of hot springs. Beyond the hot ragged steam, I see the form of a female within the water. It does not take the female long to sense my presence and make a high dive for the towel she has resting on a tree branch near by. Caught off guard by my sudden intrusion the female fails to grab her sword in time. Stepping on her sword so as not to be cut to ribbons by it…I see that the female is non other than Lady Melin. Averting my eyes, I immediately start to apologize. " I am terribly sorry to have intruded into your bathing area, Lady Melin, it was not my intention to spy on your naked form." I can barely keep from blushing like a pup who has gotten caught with his hand in a cookie tin, after finally getting those words to fall from my mouth. Giggling, she reaches up to turn my face towards her. Looking into her eyes now, I see she is not angry with me. " Lord Sesshomaru, I forgive you. There is no need to explain yourself to me though…For I know that you are an honorable demon. You would not disgrace me in such a manner on purpose. Please forgive me, but I must ask why you are hear my lord." She stated with such a voice that would con any bee from it's hive. "I have been seeking you, Lady Melin, for I wish to know you are safe. I also have come to implore you to accompany me to my castle where you shall remain as my honored guest." Looking at me as if in shock, She slowly begins to smile. " It would be an honor, My lord. May I be permitted to continue in training your young ward, Rin?" "Of course, My Lady" I state. " Good…Now could you please turn around so that I may dress myself?" Blushing once more, I turn my person away from her form. Laughing at me again, She quickly dresses, and accompanies me to my castle.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about two weeks after Lady Melin had come to stay at my dwelling, when the problems began. Even if I live to be a 5,000 years old, I will never understand the female species. I had been reading in my study, when all of a sudden the voice of the angel in question came blaring into my ears. " SESSHOMARU!" Of course, I Rushed to the aid of Melin, thinking something was horribly wrong…however…." Yes Lady Melin, What is wrong?" " Lord Sesshomaru! Have You not noticed that your young ward is burning up with a fever? How could you be so oblivious?" Sniffing the air, I could indeed smell that my young ward, Rin, was dreadfully sick. Picking up the only thing I had that was even remotely close to a daughter that I had, I rushed out of the room at high speed. Very soon I was in the North Wing of my castle, where I had the best demon healers for just this kind of emergency. Urgently placing my sweet little Rin on a mat, I watched as the Healers went to work. Sensing a presence behind me, I turned to see the enraged Melin. " I am so disappointed in you, Sesshomaru. If she dies, I shall blame you for your negligence." After hearing those spiteful words pour from her mouth, a single tear made it's way down my cheek. Choking back the rest of the tears that threatened to pour down like a torrent of waves down my face, I run out of the room to my bed chambers, where I plummeted myself down on my bed…finally releasing all the tears and the agony that had threatened to spill.

_**(Melin's POV)**_

As my mouth spewed out a sentence of spiteful words towards him, I saw that one little tear had dared to shimmer down his sculpted face. I saw him open and close his mouth as if to speak, but as if giving up in trying to give me any apology or explanation…I saw him make a mad dash out of the room. Instantly regretting the words that I had said…I went in search of the man, that had come to be such a big part of my world. Walking down the corridors of the West Wing of the castle, I start to hear heart wrenching sobs. I follow the sounds, until they lead me to a door, that I can only guess to be Sesshomaru's. Unbelieving that the Ice Prince I knew, formerly known as the killing perfection, to be within his bed chambers, shedding tears and agonized sobs to the world…I stepped inside. I was in shock the minute I opened the door…there on the bed was, Sesshomaru, bawling his weary eyes out. Quietly shutting the door and placing a soundproof spell around the room, I quickly rushed over to where he lay. Softly sitting upon the bed, I began to caress his back, as a mother would do to her pup, in order to provide even just a little comfort to the pain, that I had inflicted. Lifting his mussed up form, I pulled him into the comfort of my arms and let the remaining sobs wrack his body. When he had quieted down…all I could do was apologize over and over. Eventually I started crying upon _him. _I can only imagine what a sight we made.

**(**_**Sesshomaru's POV)**_

I did not sense her presence until she began to comfort me, by rubbing her hand across my back. Knowing I had someone who could see my weakness and vulnerability, only seemed to fuel my incessant crying. Gathering me up into her arms she allowed me to cry until eventually, my sobs died down, only to become small whimpers. She then began to apologize to me over and over. Eventually the roles where reversed and I was the one holding her while she sobbed into my chest. I can only imagine that my father must be laughing at me now. " Lady Melin, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for my obliviousness of Rin's illness."

_(__**Melin's POV)**_

" No my Lord, it is I who should be apologizing to you. I spoke out of turn…It was not my place to yell at you over the well being of your ward. I am neither your mate, nor your geisha. Inflict upon me, any punishment you think I may deserve…My life is yours, My lord." Slipping to the floor upon my knees, I tilted my head to the side to show my submission. Getting up, He began to circle me…stalking me as a predator does to prey. In a flash he was before me. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain that never came. Too terrified to open my eyes, I kept them closed and continued to wait for whatever torture he could inflict…after all, he had once killed for less than insubordination. I could now feel his breath upon my neck and face. I could feel the rasp of his teeth across my exposed neck. All at once I heard his voice in my ear… _**"Do you know what seeing you in this position does to me?" **_Slowly opening my eyes, I was stunned to be met with the face of Sesshomaru's demon. Gone now were the honey golden eyes I had grown accustomed to…In there place were a pair of glowing red eyes, staring at me with such a heat I thought I would surely melt from overexposure.


End file.
